What would you do?
by WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Edited and re-uploaded version. Blaine wasn't expecting anything special on his boredom-enduced walk but then he hears something that will change his life forever. Klaine. Post 'Sexy'.


**Edited and re-uploaded version of 'What would you do?'. I read through this and felt the need to change a few things that were really bugging me. Hope you like! Kurtsiegirl xx**

Blaine felt the ground beneath his feet and heard the crunch of twigs as he wandered off the main path towards the heart of the wood. Blaine had never come here before. The wood was located a few miles to the east of Westerville. Blaine wasn't one for being spontaneous but he had left Dalton a few hours back and was driving down any road that looked interesting and came across the nature reserve completely by accident. Blaine was one of the hundred people who boarded at Dalton and he spent many weekends at Dalton as well. His mother had taken his two younger brothers to Maine for the week and his Dad was abroad in Berlin for some business meeting so Blaine had to spend yet another weekend alone in the pristine halls of Dalton. Wes and David had gone home for the weekend and Kurt didn't board so Blaine was left with nothing to do and practically no one to talk to which is how he ended up walking aimlessly in the middle of a green forest.

Blaine started heading down a steep slope towards a small valley with what looked like a narrow stream. The stream separated the two parts of the forest and meandered its way through the trees almost as randomly as Blaine walked through the unknown landscape. Blaine took in the pure beauty of the place, the tall trees stretching over him, their branches spread out as if they were reaching out for one another. The sky was a light blue with a few fluffy clouds here and there, in shapes that were strangely perplexing to Blaine. It was warm but not humid, just hot enough for Blaine to wear a t-shirt and looser fitting jeans instead of his usual skinny ones. There was a slight breeze that Blaine felt brush against his cheek and he watched as the wind blew the spring flowers gently, making it appear as if the plants were turning towards him as he walked past. Blue, purple, red and yellow surrounded Blaine, overwhelming him with an explosion of colour, some flowers on the ground and some climbing up the trunks of trees.

Blaine sat down on a large log a few feet away from the stream. He watched as the water flowed downstream at a slow but even pace, the constant trickle of the water soothing to his ears. A few sticks and the petals of flowers were being carried a long by the gentle flow of water. Blaine had never been somewhere so beautiful in his life. He placed his hand down on the log, feeling the rough texture beneath his fingertips and looked up at the sky, soon falling into a dreaming state. How had he not known about this beautiful place? Blaine was free here. He didn't have to think about anything in particular, he didn't have to worry. He could just sit and think, think about anything he wanted to think about. The soloist closed his eyes and just sat in silence for a moment listening to the soft sound of the stream and the rustle of leaves around him. Blaine wallowed in the silence, letting everything slip away, bliss taking over him. He hadn't felt this free in years. The stress of school and home was a lot for Blaine to take and he hadn't really had a lot of time to think about himself.

After minutes of peaceful thinking, Blaine finally got up and started walk again, following the flow of the stream. The trees started to get thicker and Blaine had to start dodging some of the lower branches to avoid a set of painful bruises. He stopped suddenly, hearing something out of place. A smooth voice was being carried by the wind, bouncing off the trees and reverberating in his ears. He couldn't quite catch it properly so he moved a few steps forward, straining to here more. Someone was singing; a voice that was soft yet still able to carry another emotion to make Blaine shiver. He kept walking, looking around for the source of the beautiful voice. Blaine felt something in his mind switch on. He knew that voice! He started walking faster, looking for the beholder of the hauntingly pure voice, and almost tripping over a log until he stumbled into a clearing. Blaine saw him. He was sitting on a branch about one and a half meters above the ground, his back to Blaine: Kurt.

It took Blaine a minute to recognize the song but it soon came to him. The boy was singing softly a song that Blaine loved. He was mesmerized by the voice of the boy he loved. All he wanted to do was run up and tell him how he felt but knew that doing that would probably make Kurt fall off the branch and hurt himself. So instead, Blaine listened for a while as the countertenor sang 'As if we never said goodbye' and was amazed by the way he hit all the high notes perfectly, not a single crack in his voice. The boy obviously believed he was alone because he belted out the last few notes as loud as he could and then sat in silence, the only sound being that of his heavy breathing. Blaine saw this as his chance and started walking further into the clearing, about two meters behind the boy's back. Blaine realized that he probably looked like some kind of stalker but he didn't care. He summoned up all the courage he had and went for it.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, looking up at the back of Kurt's head.

Kurt froze, his eyes snapping open and jumped off the branch, bending his knees for the fall. He stood up and turned around to face Blaine who had a warm smile plastered on his face. Kurt's expression was one of shock as his hand shot to his heart, still breathing heavily.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" asked Kurt breathily, giving Blaine a small smile.

"I was just coming here for a walk and…and I heard you." Blaine explained, finding it hard to form sentences due to the fact that the boy he secretly loved was standing in front of him looking as gorgeous as always.

"Oh…oh God. You heard me singing? I sounded really bad." Kurt stammered, embarrassed. Blaine watched intently as the subtle blush crept up Kurt's neck and spread across his cheeks before colouring his ears.

"No you didn't. You sounded amazing. You always sound amazing, Kurt." Blaine assured him and moved a little close so they were about a foot away from each other. Kurt's breath hitched and he looked away, staring at a bird that had was perching on a nearby fallen down tree.

"You really think so?" Kurt asked, looking back to Blaine, his eyes sparkling.

"Honest." Blaine smiled, placing a tentative hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled and held out his arm for Blaine. "Walk with me?"

"Sure." Blaine accepted the younger boy's arm and they started walking back along the way that Blaine came. Blaine felt the tingles run up his arms as he felt his bare arm against Kurt's, unable to keep the large grin off his face.

"What are you doing here, then?" Blaine asked Kurt as he reveled in the electricity shooting up and down his arm. He dodged a low branch and turned to Kurt who was looking up at the sky with a dazed expression, his skin seeming to shine in the morning sun.

"My mom used to take me here when I was little. It was always my favourite place. She'd take me here whenever I was feeling sad and she'd sing to me. I guess…well, I guess I just sort of missed it, Finn and Dad are watching football and Carole is out doing errands for the day and it's not as if I had anything else to do." Kurt smiled making Blaine's heart melt instantly. The two boys continued to walk and exchange in casual conversation, sometimes commenting on a tree or a bird. Neither of them knew each other's feelings for the other and they just walked, oblivious that both their hearts were beating as fast as each other's.

"It's beautiful here." Blaine observed peering up into the trees.

"Yeah. It is." Kurt agreed, his voice slightly breathy. Kurt paused for a moment and Blaine watched as he chewed his lip, "Blaine? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything." Blaine nodded.

Blaine stopped and faced Kurt, whose eyes were darting all over the place, obviously trying to find the right words or something. Blaine most certainly wasn't expecting what came, though.

"What would you do if I kissed you? Right here and right now." Kurt asked nervously, staring Blaine straight in the eye.

Blaine was shocked to say the least, not expecting anything like that this early in the morning, let alone from Kurt.

"Do you want the truth?" Blaine said back after a moment of awkward silence that seemed to ting the air around them.

Kurt gulped and nodded, wishing he hadn't asked the question after all.

"I'd kiss you back." Blaine stated calmly and took both of Kurt's hands.

"R…Really?" Kurt stammered, not expecting that response.

"Yes." Blaine smiled.

Kurt moved towards the curly haired boy and finally, after months of tension, their lips met sending shivers down Blaine's spine. They stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling away. Kurt laughed sheepishly as Blaine wrapped his hands round Kurt's back.

The second kiss was even better than the first. They pulled each other in close and felt the press of their lips against each other's again. The sunshine poured upon them as Blaine smiled against the other boy's lips, happier than he'd felt in God knows how long.

Blaine pulled away and lifted his hand to stroke down Kurt's cheek, taking in the pure beauty of the boy before him, hoping that what had just happened wasn't some kind of dream, despite it feeling like one. He took Kurt's hand and led him over to a log, sitting down and motioning for Kurt to sit beside him.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Kurt admitted as Blaine leant against him.

"I love you." Blaine said casually as if it was the most normal thing to say in the world.

"What?" Kurt said, shocked.

"I love you, Kurt. I have for a long time. I guess I just never had the courage to say it." Blaine sighed.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest and wrapped his arms around the curly haired boy.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered.

They sat there for hours, taking in the beauty of the place and just glad to be in each other's company.

That wood would always have a special place in Blaine's heart. It's where he and Kurt had their one-month anniversary, their one-year anniversary, their wedding reception and their first child's first birthday party.

Blaine smiled warmly whilst sitting on the same log; his hand entwined in a sixty year old Kurt's. They were both still deeply in love.

"This place is beautiful." Blaine whispered.

"Yeah. It is." Kurt replied and they both smiled at the warm memories of years long passed by.

**Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review Kurtsiegirl xx**


End file.
